Yami Club
by Night Shadow2
Summary: Yugi and the gang encounter a new millennium item, and a new yami. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 1- The New Yami

"Ha ha ha ha! Those pathetic mortals won't know what hit them."

-Meanwhile at Grandpa's game shop...-

"Yugi! You're going to be late for school."

"I know grandpa, I'm almost done."

Yugi had stayed up late into the night thinking of complex strategies, and neglected to do his homework.

"Aibou? Why didn't you do your homework last night like I told you to do?"

"Well, I needed to figure out a new strategy for my deck."

"Well how did it go?"

"Hopeless."

"Well, you'd better hurry up and get to school."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At Ryou's house, Ryou was already walking out the door to go to school when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen Aibou," said Bakura, "After school you must go to that zoo of a store and you must get me some cards."

"I know, I know." Ryou said as he began to wince because Bakura's grip became tighter.

"Don't get mouthy with me Ryou or I will make you go through a world of pain."

"I'm sorry Yami, please let go." as a tear began to roll down the side of his cheek.

"Fine," as he let go. "Just don't forget those cards or I will do more than make you cry."

"Yes I know." said Ryou as he began to breathe again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Bye Grandpa!"

"Goodbye Yugi, have a nice day at school!"

As Yugi began walking down the street to school, he saw one of his friends, Joey.

"Hey Joey! How's it going?"

"Hey Yug, just fine. Hey, did you understand that math homework last night? It took me forever to get the answers without my calculator, especially the ones with 100 times the sum of the 2 numbers. Geez, especially number 4. 100 x (300+900). I only have 10 fingers! I had totake off my shoes!"

"Your not serious are you Joey?"

"Well only when I had to do the multiplying. I've got addition down flat."

"That's good Joey."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ryou was on his way to school as fast as he could before his Yami came back to tell him to pick something else up.

Once at school, Yugi, Ryou and Joey were joined by their friends Triston and Anzu.

"Good morning Yugi!" Anzu said with a look of glee and admiration upon her face.

"Good morning Anzu!" Yugi said without a thought about Anzu's look on her face.

"Class settle down. I've got something I would like to share with you all. As the class settled in their seats, a young boy approached the door, knocked and came in.

"Ah class, this is what I wanted to share with you. This is our new student, Malik. Everyone, pleas greet Malik."

"Hello Malik!" shouted the class.

"Hell everyone. I can't wait to get to know you all." Malik said.

"Malik, you can sit behind Triston and next to Anzu...Yup, right their in front of Yugi and Ryou."

As Malik approached his seat, he gave Yugi a look that seemed so evil, yet so innocent.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At lunch, Yugi, Triston, Joey, Anzu, and Ryou were sitting together. There was one empty seat and Malik came and sat down.

"Hell guys." he said.

"Hello Malik." Yugi said. "How do you like things at school so far?"

"They're good, but I was just wondering if there are any places in this city where I can buy Duel Monster Cards?"

"Yeah." Joey said. "Yugi's grandpa owns a game shop right unde their house."

"Really." Malik said looking intrigued. "I didn't know you guys were interested in Duel Monsters except for you Yugi."

"How did you know I like Duel Monsters?" asked Yugi.

"Well, obviously from you Millenium Puzzle, oh and your Millenium Ring Ryou." said Malik.

"How did you know what they were called Malik?" asked Yugi.

"Well I thought everyone did, but what's it matter. I'm hungry. I wonder what this place serves for lunch?"

"Well, Malik, if you want you can walk home with us and look at the cards my grandpa owns." Yugi said.

"OKay, I'll meet you guys at the end of the day." Malik said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

~End of Chapter 1 


	2. A Secret Power

Disclaimer: I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

AN: I do not know anything about the character of Malik Ishtar, besides his name and his M. Item.

Chapter 2: A Secret Power

When the bell ring that signaled the end of the day came, Yugi and his friends met up with Malik and they began to walk to Yugi's house. When they got there, Ryou pulled Yugi aside while Malik, Joey, Triston, and Anzu talked with Yugi's grandfather. "Yugi, my Yami 


End file.
